A Game of Our Own
by Azreal1998
Summary: When S.T.A.R.S men are bored at the office after finishing paperwork, they decide to take a sexy twist on a childhood favorite. Wesker happens to be there at the right place at the right time, for a little romp with Chris. Everybody wins (In one way or another) ;)


**Chris X Wesker**

Several S.T.A.R.S members were working nightshift, and were sitting in cubicles near each other. They were all men, the group including Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, Forest, and Barry. They finished their paperwork at about the same time, and were fighting off boredom. Chris balled up a piece of paper and threw it over the wall of his cubicle, at Leon, and it bounced off the blonde's forehead. Leon balled up two more, and threw all three back at him. Pretty soon the other men were involved, each time bringing more and more paper balls until the floors and desks of the men were littered with the little snowballs. It ended soon after with all the men laughing and joking, as they rolled their desk chairs to group in the walkway of the cubicles to find some way to kill the boredom. Chris spoke up, "How about we play Hide and Seek, BUT I have a more, _interesting_ version of the game".

Several of the men seemed curious and even Leon cocked and eyebrow and smiled sexily. Chris elaborated. "Okay, a few of us hide, and the ones that are left, seek. The seekers must wear Blindfolds, and find us, using only their _H_ands_._ And when they find us, we have to _Strip._" Chris purred, emphasizing the last word and smiling at the other men, who seemed pleased with the idea. "Okay, Leon and I will hide, And Barry, since there are 4 of us, you and Forest can try to find us." Leon and Chris found two pieces of deep black fabric, which the other men could not see through, and tied them around the men's' heads. "Okay, we'll call when we're ready for you to come find us." Chris said and with that, he and Leon giggled and ran off in two different directions.

Chris decided to hide in the pantry of the break room, since it was similar to a closet, so he sat against the back wall and shut the door, waiting to be found and shortly after, he and the other two hiders yelled to signal that they were ready to be found. Meanwhile, Albert Wesker, who had also stayed late to finish paperwork, had been lounging in his office after finishing his paperwork, and decided on snagging an apple in the break room, even if it meant passing through whatever Idiot War-Zone the other men had created. He made his way through, past the cubicles and shook his head, chuckling lowly At Barry and Forest who were walking around with blindfolds, and calling out, walking with their hands out in front of them. He Strolled Past the two Men and went into the break room. He heard a small sound in the pantry, and cautiously opened the door. Chris closed his eyes, giggled and put his hands up guiltily and said, "Okay you caught me."

He reached for the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it up. He opened his eyes after getting the shirt up to about to his shoulders, then noticed who was standing before him, and his face went crimson. He stuttered then managed to tell Wesker about the game and then explain the stakes, and while he was explaining, Wesker was smirking, a plan unfolding in his mind. "And if the seekers managed to find us, we have to strip." Chris finished, and was surprised when Wesker reached up and removed the black sunglasses from his face, setting them on a nearby shelf. His eyes were Crimson red around brilliant gold, with slit pupils, and they glowed as a mischievous smile dawned upon him, and Chris suddenly backed up, trying to avoid an attack from his naturally hot-tempered captain. Wesker laughed lowly, and then stepped forward, making Chris even more nervous. "You want to know what I think, _Christopher_." He purred and Chris answered by nodding and Wesker continued, slowly moving forward. "I found you, didn't I?" He said, pressing Chris against the wall and purring in his ear, before running his tongue lightly over the shell of the smaller man's ear. Chris mentally scolded himself for not recognizing the lustful look in Weskers' eyes beforehand, and then he in turn purred back, "Yes, Yes you did. So how about we take this to your office so we don't have any _interruptions_?" Wesker nodded, and pulled Chris through the door and they dodged past the blindfolded duo and finally made it to Weskers' office. Wesker shut the door behind them and locked it, and immediately pinned Chris to it, letting out an animalistic growl and then kissing Chris Passionately. They parted and Wesker whispered, "how about we indulge in a little game of our own… _Christopher_?"

To Be Continued….


End file.
